Cold
by RueRenRa
Summary: Jean hanya tak tega melihat Eren menggigil kedinginan.


Cold

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama, bukan Andika 'Kangen Band', oke? Mereka tak mirip

Warning: AU*Anjir! Di tiga ficku sebelumnya aku lupa nyantumin yg satu ini! Q-Q*, OoC, Sho-ai*dgn kontent sebatas ciuman saja*, dan juga deskripsi ngebut yg sulit untuk dibiasakan menjadi normal... o-o Sebenarnya apa yg salah dgnku, sih? -_-

Pairing: Perlu ditanyakah? Aku ngeship parah sama JeanEre! Dan bakalan nyepam di ffn pakai pair ini sebanyak-banyaknya! Muahaha!*plak*

A/N: Ide itu ialah... Ketika real life sedang dilanda panas menyengat, tp yg nongol di kepalamu malah yg bersetting musim dingin -_- G nyambung, y? Sekaligus pelampiasan! Jari sialan! Lu knp ngapus ff buatan gue yg paling gue eman-eman, HAH!?*meratap* Tp kalaupun ditulis ulang feelnya udah terbang entah kmn... Hiks... JeanEreku...*mewek*

.

.

.

Pemuda itu menggigil di tengah hujan salju. Jean berdecak kesal. Selalu seceroboh itu. Hanya karena demi tepat waktu untuk bertemu dengannya, Eren sampai lupa memakai sarung tangan dan syal merah yang biasa tersampir di leher si brunnete kala musim dingin menjelang. Ah, tidak. Kata pemuda itu syal merahnya sedang dipinjam oleh sepupunya. Lalu? Tanya Jean dalam hati. Kau lebih rela mati kedinginan di luar sini ketimbang tidak meminjamkan sepupumu syal yang BAHKAN hanya dipakai untuk kangen-kangenan saja!?

"Kau tak pernah melihat Mikasa marah, Jean. Jadi jangan sok tahu!" gerutu Eren sambil memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat. "Lagipula di bioskop nanti pasti hangat, kok. Kau tak usah khawatir."

Jean buru-buru menampik ucapan itu, "Che' siapa juga yang khawatir."

Ah, atau mungkin ia memang khawatir? Suara gemeletuk gigi yang kian lama kian jelas tentu bukanlah pertanda yang baik. Akhirnya pemuda itu mencoba memberi usul.

"Bagaimana jika kita naik bis saja?"

"Kau gila!? Tinggal dua blok lagi kita juga akan sampai kan? Aku juga harus menghemat uang jajanku bulan ini. Sudah mulai menipis."

Jean tak membantah. Krn iapun juga memiliki nasib yang sama. Tapi bukankah dua blok itu masih jauh? Apa Eren bisa bertahan sampai selama itu?

Kulit jemari yang mengerut dan alis yang menukik ke bawah sudah mengindikasikan jika pemuda itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Che', berikan tanganmu!" perintah Jean sambil menarik paksa kedua tangan Eren. Si empunya sebenarnya ingin mengajukan protes. Tapi pikirannya mendadak berkata lain.

"Apa... kau mau meminjamkanku sarung tanganmu, Jean?" tanya Eren penuh harap. Tapi hanya dibalas dengan desisan sinis.

"Cih, enak aja. Aku tidak sebodoh itu." timpal Jean sembari mendekatkan kedua telapak tangan itu ke wajahnya. "Tapi aku tahu cara membuatmu hangat untuk sementara waktu." Beriringan dengan ucapan itu, ia langsung menghembuskan nafas hangat keras-keras. Lalu menciumi telapak tangan itu hingga sedikit terasa hangat. Sedangkan matanya tak melepas kontak dengan sepasang iris hijau di depannya. Menatap dengan begitu dalam... Lalu kedua tangan itu ditangkupkan di tengah-tengah dadanya.

Satu tangan melingkari pinggang Eren, sedang satunya menekan rambut hitam kecoklatan itu agar perlahan mendekat padanya.

O-oke, agaknya Eren sudah mengerti cara apa yg dimaksud oleh Jean.

"Wh-whoa! Jean, ja-"

Sayangnya bibirnya sudah keburu dibungkam. Jean melumat bibir itu sedikit memaksa, mencoba menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Eren dan menjelajahinya. Sedang kedua tangannya mengeratkan pelukan hingga memaksa si pemuda yang hanya memiliki tinggi 170 cm itu harus sedikit berjinjit untuk mengimbanginya. Nafas Eren memberat, dadanya berdebar tak karuan.

Belum... Pikir Jean sembari melumat bibir itu lagi. Belum cukup...

"Ngh... Kkhh!"

Eren reflek memejamkan mata ketika Jean dengan sengaja menggigit bibir bawahnya. Wajah pemuda itu sudah memerah panas, merasakan jika hawa di sekitar mereka tak sedingin yang tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja Jean melepaskan ciumannya. "Sudah hangat, kan?" tanya pemuda itu sembari melihat warna bibir Eren yang sudah memerah normal.

Si brunnete menggangguk ragu.

"Bagus. Jadi berhentilah menggigil seperti tadi."

Kemudian tanpa peringatan apapun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan maju lagi. Dada Eren masih merasa berdebar. Ia tak sanggup melangkah. Atau saat ini, setidaknya ia bingung hendak berbuat apa. Karena ciuman tadi terlalu... tiba-tiba.

"Hoi!" panggil Jean tak sabar. "Apa kau masih mau lagi?"

Eren mendongak, dan mendapati seringai bodoh Jean yang ditujukan padanya. Alis pemuda itu pun saling bertemu, urat alis membentuk persimpangan di dahinya. Bah! Pikirnya sambil menyusul langkah pemuda di depannya itu.

Menyesal aku menganggapnya romantis tadi. Wajah kuda sialan!

Omake:

Dan belum sampai setengah sisa perjalanan mereka lalui, Eren kembali menggigil kedinginan. Jean reflek mengumpat. Agaknya ia terpaksa harus mengalah. Pemuda itu pun melepas salah satu sarung tangannya, kemudian menarik tangan Eren dan memasangkannya di sana. Sisa tangan yang lain digenggamnya erat dengan tangan yang sama-sama tidak memakai sarung tangan. Kalau begini adil, kan? Pikir Jean sambil melirik ke arah Eren. Si brunnete hanya berkedip.

"Jean?"

"Hussh! Kau diam saja, lah!"

Eren segera menutup mulutnya. Bibir tipisnya kini sudah mulai memucat kembali oleh udara dingin di sekeliling mereka. Anehnya, pemandangan itu malah membuat Jean menelan ludah. Entah kenapa kerongkongannya mendadak merasa kering.

Ah, ia ingin mencium bibir itu lagi.

.

.

.

Done! Terima kasih atas kesediaanya membaca! XD/


End file.
